Redemption
by AnubisLoki
Summary: What happens when Gavin comes back to Fablehaven and claims he's changed? Will everyone believe him or will they lock him away. What happens when Gavin has to fight his sister and she uses his feelings against him?
1. Chapter 1

Many of you thought I was dead, did you really think that that pathetic excuss of a Dragon had actually killed me. Come on people I'm Nevarog for god's sake I'm not that easy to kill. Anyways I suppose you all thought that everything was better now, Kendra and the others had defeated the demon hoard and they all had forgotten me so there would be no more mister betrayer, (sigh). All I knew right now is that I had finaly made it to Fablehaven and even though i was in no condition to continue on I knew that I had to reach the main house one way or another. I was to weak to change back into a dragon, and I was barley strong enough to keep on my feet. I wasn't sure how far I had crashed landed but I prayed that I wouldn't have that much further to go if only I had enough srtength to carry on.

I tripped and fell to the ground once again but this time I couldn't regain my feet I was to weak. I saw a small shed near by and propped myself up against it. I looked down at my side where I had a nasty wound that was still bleeding badly, my hand was covered by most of the blood and my ankle was still badly injured from my crash landing. I had cuts, scraps, and blood everywhere and I knew that all I could hope for was that someone would come along and find me and help but what were the chances of that happening. As I laid there covered in blood and still bleeding I thought about why I had come here.

"For Katie's sake remeamber. You had to reach her, let her know that you were alive and hope that she would take you back." I told myself

Over the past few years I had grown to care for Kendra's sister Katie and I couldn't stand it any longer knowing that she thought I was dead and soon she would know that it was true. I pulled out a small box from inside my jacket and opened it to reveal a black dragon with an emerald eye. I wanted to give it to her, even though the others would have thought it was just a gift only she would understand the true meaning of the present. I closed the box and put it back in my jacket and looked up.

"I'm sorry Katie." I said with the last amount of strength I had before I closed my eyes and fell unconsiouse waiting for death.

I wasn't sure how long I was out but I knew that someone had found me and helped me after all. I awoke in a small room, with a bed, a table and a chair, as I looked around I knew that I was in the main house and I was releaved, however they sure went out of their way to make sure I didn't leave or was faking almost dying 'cause there was a chain connecting my right ankle to the bed post. A few moments later when I heard someone open the door and walk in and I tried to sit up straight but my side hurt a lot still so I slumped back down.

"Good morning, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Katie."

I looked into her deep blue eyes and my smile dropped for she no longer had a certain light and fullfilment in her gaze, instead there was an abyss of emptiness. She pulled up the chair and sat down next to me and I took hold of her hand. Then in came a few others as well. It was Kendra, Seth, Stan, Ruth, and I think a fellow named Tanu?

"I see you are awake Nevarog." Stan inquierd

I simply nodded, then Tanu came over and handed me a small vial saying that it would help heal my side wound.

"Do you mind explaining why you're here?" Ruth asked

"Yeah I guess I should." I looked around the room at everyone.

"Well to make it simple I came to see Katie."

"Yeah right." Kendra said

"OK well then how did you end up almost dying?" Stan asked

" Well when I went back to the societies headquarters near the Himalaya's it turn into a pleasent trip and it mostly involved me falling down a steep summit and landing on an ice ledge, then I tried to go back home but there was a "falling out" amongst me and my father which was the cause for most of my injuries. Then I tried to locate Fablehaven and got into a few "complications" on the way, then as I flew in through the barrier I was somehow knocked out of the sky and crashed landed near a gathering of some of your demon's which didn't go to well and then I tried to come here until I had reached a shed where I knew I couldn't go any further so yeah, that's a basic summery of what happened."

It was a summery of what had happened there where actually a lot more to the story but I didn't want to frighten them or make them feel sorry for me i didn't deserve that.

"Well we know he's not lying from the serum." Tanu said

"I still don't care what his excuse is he can't be trusted." Kendra said bitterly

The door opened again and in came a tall white haired boy who went straight to Kendra's side, I knew him but what was his name.

"What's this over grown lizard doing here Stan?"

"I wouldn't be talking pony boy or was it Braken the fairy queen's baby boy."

I had to get that out there just as pay back for the last time I had meet Braken which again didn't end well for either one of us at all.

"Why are you here Braken?" Katie asked annyoed

"Ok, well we'll let you rest a bit more and um come on everyone lets go down stairs." Ruth said nervously trying to prevent a fight from happening

"I'm going to stay here Grandma and see what I can do to help." Katie said

"Ok, but be careful you know how I feel about you using your magic to heal."

"Yes I know."

We watched everyone leave before we looked at one another. She pulled the blanket's back revealing the wound in my side and she shock her head as she put her hands in a bowl of water and lifted them when they were covered and gently placed her hands on the wound.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you." she said

"Katie, I wasn't lying even without that serum you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Really, you wouldn't lie to me. Well then why didn't you come for me sooner? I thought you told me you would return for me soon and take me away from here remember that?"

"Katie..."

"No don't Katie me, Navarog." tears brimmed her eyes. "I almost beleived that you were dead and that you wouldn't be coming for me. Do you know how many times I've looked at that lake with all those Naids and how many times I've actually thought about walking into that lake? Now that your here I just don't know what to say or think anymore."  
"Then I guess it's a bad time to give you my gift that I brought for you."

"Gift?"

"Yeah it's in a violet box in my jacket."

She carefully lifted her hands and let the water slowly seep into my skin before she went over to retrieve the box, when she found it and opened it she quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"I had it made especialy for you."

"Is this what I think it is?"  
"Yes, I was hoping to give it to you sooner but I ran into those complications I mentioned earlier. I really am sorry Katie, hurting you was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life and I never wanted you to get hurt. I know that I may not know how to mend a broken heart but if you let me maybe I can give it a try, what do you say?"

She ran over and hugged me gently.

"I always have loved you and how could I stay mad at you for long. Of course I forgive you and I would love to start over again. But this time no leaving me and please don't fall along this road again."

"Deal."

I grabed her and even though I was in pain I pulled her onto the bed so that she laid next to me and I kissed her gently for a moment that seemed to last a life time.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you to Gavin."

She curled up next to me and placed her head on my chest and I gently stroked the top of her head. I guess we both fell asleep cause it was late evening when I awoke once more with Katie still by my side. I looked at the door and saw Stan standing in the frame.

"You can come in."

He walked over closer.

"She was so happy and upset when we brought you in three days ago. She refused to leave your side untill we had made sure you wouldn't die. There wasn't a day that passed by when she wasn't thinking of you and truly I guess I'm somewhat glad you decided to come here."

"I know you guys can never forgive me for what I did and I respect that Sir. All I really want was to see her again. But I can also understand if you want to lock me back up or have me leave..."

"Now why would I do that? How do you think she would react to something like either one of those reactions? I've been around her long enough to know that she's better off not angry, and she deserves some good luck after all she's been through of late."

"Yeah she does." I agreed with him.

He went over to the bed post and unlocked the chain.

"It seemed so uncivilized to me after all how could you leave in your condition?"

"I thought it was a bit out of hand too sir. But I had assumed that you had your reasons and considering that you actually had enough heart to heal me I thought it was best not to question."

I felt Katie stir from my chest and she sat up straight when she saw Stan.

"Hello grandpa."

"Hello Katie."

Stan suddenly seemed shocked when he saw the dragon neckalce that she was wearing and I knew that he knew what it meant.

"Katie can I speak to Gavin alone for a while."

"Sure." she kissed me gently before leaving.

Stan waited until she had closed the door behind her.

"I see you brought her a little gift."

"Yes sir."

"You do know that she's only seventeen-teen."

"I know perfectly well sir, but both Dragons and Wizards live a longer life span then mortals and I love her to much to lose her again. Besides it's just the charm, I was going to wait till it was closer to her birthday before I asked for you permission sir."

"My permission?"  
"Yes you see since she will be turning eight-teen this year I thought that that would be around the best time to ask you for permission to ask Katie to marry me."

"You want to marry Katie?"  
"Yes sir."

He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"I know that in your point of view of me right now you must not think that I am not right for her. But sir I love her more then my own life. Over the past few years I have felt her pain and I have stayed up for days thinking about her wishing that I knew where she was so that I could just go to her and never leave her side and now that I have found her I don't want to lose her again, it would probably kill me."

"Unfortunatly right now you are right I would not have given you permission to marry her but I do know that she cares the same about you and pre-haps in time you can prove to me that you are right for her."

"Thank you sir."

"Since it seems like you will be staying with us I guess this will be your room. Please don't dissapoint me Gavin, it would be nice to see that the Gavin we all knew back at Wyrmroost is still real and not just a lie."

"Yes sir."

He walked out of the room and Katie came back in and set to work once again on my side wound.

"Did you hear the news?"  
"What news?"  
"It seems like I'll be staying her with you after all."

"Well of course your wounded."  
"No not like that."

She looked up and smiled

"Then I guess I have a few things to move today." she said

She said a quick incatation and then set back to work. A few moments later objects were coming through the door and setting up on the other side of the room. In just a few moments several things had settled down into the room as if they've been there all along.

"How can people not love magic." she said with a smile

We both laughed for a moment. It didn't take much longer before Katie had completly healed and sealed the side wound as well as my other injuries. She got up and held out a hand and I took it and very slowly I got up without any pain.

"You truly are increadible." I said as I kissed her again holding her closely.

She lead me down the stairs to a long table that had been set up for dinner and it looks like they were nice enough to set up a spot next to Katie for me.

"You recovered fast." Seth said

"Well i have a certain brainiac wizard to thank."

I looked towards Katie who just smiled at the ground. I don't know if it was just me or what but the night went by really slow and very uncomfortable which I could understand since these people haven't seen me since Wymroost. Yikes, I messed that up big time but as long as Katie still believed in the good that surprisingly is somewhere inside me all is good in life after all all I wanted was her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days was awkward for everyone, what was I thinking, none of them would probably trust me in a million years, and what about Katie? Did she still care about me? I looked over at her, and like always the sun light her up like the brightest star in the sky. I knew I was running out of time to prove myself, Katie's birthday was next month and still no one but her trusted me. I don't know why but I got up and walked over to Seth.

"What do you want?" he asked

"We both know the answer to that Seth?"

"And why should I help you?"  
"Your a smart kid Seth, we both know the anwser to that one as well."

"Well everyone is looking for something different some sort of change I guess. I think they're all waiting for the mission, they'll probably treat it like a finale test."  
Of course, that's what they were all waiting for, the mission. I guess then it's a good thing that I remeamber everything I learned about the Society hopefully that will help, hopefully. Everyone trained for another few weeks before we got another letter telling us where the memeabers where and soon we were all on a plan heading towards the Carribean Island's. I never did like tropical places with all the sun and sand and beauty, but then again I grew up in a frezzing cold mountain range so yeah.

"Hey you ready?"  
I looked up at Katie.

"Yeah." I said looking back at the window as she sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?"  
I didn't answer her.

"Are you worried about what the other's might think once this is all over?"  
"What if they don't see that I've actually changed and they see me as the monster they knew before. I don't want to lose you again and I really don't want to go back to the Himalayas either."

"You really do care don't you?"  
"You doubted me as well?"  
"It's been so long and then you came back and said that you changed, I had my doubt's as well but I didn't have a grudge against you for long."

She looked down at her necklaces.

"Why did you give this to me?"  
"Because there is no one else in this intire universe who deserves to wear that more then you. It seemed selfish to keep all that power for myself when I know that if it wasn't for you I might have died several times. You deserve it more then I do."

"You know what I missed most about you?"  
"What?"  
"I missed that stutter of yours."  
"Y..y..you mean this o..o..one."

She smiled and leaned into me, and I placed an arm around her for the rest of the flight. Once we landed we got into a cab and we were off to some forest range.

However a few miles into the jungle I knew where we were heading and I knew that the guide was leading us in the wrong direction so I walked over to Stan.

"Stan, we're going in the wrong direction." I wishpered.

"Let's rest here for a while everyone." he said  
Stan lead me a little ways away from everyone.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well there's a map at the Himalaya headquarter of every headquarter for the society and I had to memorize a good portion of it and one of the places was the headquarter in which we are heading to but we are going in the wrong direction. Our guide is leading us into a spiritual place for the local indieans who hate it when anyone goes into their spiritual area. He's going to get us killed, he has to be working for the society as well."

"I hope you're right Gavin."

We walked back to the group and told them what I told Stan and we waited until nighttime to move out. To see if I was right we walked a few ways ahead and found the spiritual area and then I led them back in the right direction towards the societies headquarters where we found ourselves looking at a castle like tower.

"Way to go Gavin." Warren said

"So how to we get inside?"

Everyone looked at me and I thought long and hard about what I knew about this place when I remeambered that they specialize in sword fighting and have a very small security system and a weak spot in the side.

"Follow me I can get you guys in easily."

Everyone was skepticule about following me but I lead them to the right side of the tower, took out my sword and traced a pattern that only someone from within the society like myself would know and a door opened up and in we went.

"Why did you lead us to this side?" Kendra asked

"This is their blind side, we can sneak in through here and we are also just a few corridors from the head office. If we can take him down we can capture the intire tower."

"Ok. Gavin lead the way." Warren motioned onward  
"And one more thing everyone here specializes in sword fighting that's it they do not know any other fighting technique." I added

I lead them in and down the winding corridores that I knew to well and soon we found ourselves looking the leader of the carribean headquarter, and no one was expecting the shock we recieved.

"It's nice to see that you have changed Nevarog." the leader said

But what shocked us all was that it wasn't a boy no not this time and instead it was a girl no older then probably Katie and she looked odly familer.

"Your being rude Nevarog aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Azriel?" I asked confused

"So you do remember me well you should it wasn't that long ago we saw each other."

"Gavin who is this?" Katie asked

"This is my sister Azriel. To bad we can't stay and chat."

At that moment a group of people came in sourounding us and the fight began. KAtie and I went for my sister while the others took care of Azriel's forces.

"Is this that girlfriend of your's brother? Gosh she sure is pretty."

"Don't get any ideas Azriel."  
"What ideas."

Her eyes went red as she starred into Katie's blue eyes but not for long before she let go.

"Why you little twirp."

"Didn't they tell you not to look into a wizards eyes." Katie said with a grin

"A wizard? Now things got interesting."

After my sister learned that Katie was a wizard the battle didn't last much longer and soon we had Azriel's men captured and I sent Katie to heal the others while I took on my sister.

"Why did you leave brother, daddy would have been so proud of you right now."

"You know very well why I left, remember father banished me you insulent girl."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Why did you tell him.."

"What, that you weren't coming home because you were to much in love with a mortal girl. Wasn't that right though? Don't you love her?"  
"She's not like other mortals, she's different."

I hated it when she would use what I thought and how I felt against me and expose them to everyone around us. But I didn't have any cool ability like her's all i could do was fight and something else but it's far to dangerouse to do, but soon I was loseing the fight. With one more spell cast at me I was flung to the ground and Azriel bent low over me.

"What's the matter brother all washed out. You never had the strength to beat me or your brother's you were always the weakest of us and now father finaly see's it."

"Hey get off him."

The next thing I knew was that my sister had been flung against the wall and soon she was fighting a very short battle with Katie who had her captured as well. Stan called in the other knights to clear everyone out and Katie helped me outside. We sat down and I saw that during the battle my side wound had came back and I had a nasty scratch across me face from where my sister had hit me. As Katie healed me I saw some men takeing my sister away.

"So that's your sister?"  
"Yeah that's my sister."

"She seemes pretty strong."

"She was the strongest of us. She could read anyone's mind, their thoughts, and their feelings and she would use that power to weaken her oponents. My older brother Cairo, he could use any element or levitate anything in order to attack or defend, Jerome my other brother he was the brains behind us and he could use any weapon or any fighting style ever created, my father he was a fighting machine, had the toughest scales, lava for fire, and could give off a poisuness gas that could kill anyone and anything even another dragon."

"What about you?"  
"I'm like most dragons, fire breath, scales, great with spells and a sword or any really sharp object. Then I have this one ability but I swore I wouldn't ever use it."

I saw Stan coming over.

"Well it looks like you did well today Gavin."

"Thanks."

"Yeah I didn't know we were being led to our doom." Warren said

"I guess maybe you have changed." Kendra said

Just hearing that from Kendra made me feel that was my test, the event that would determine if I could stay or would I have to face my father once more. When we returned to the main house in which we stayed in when we came here I went out back and found a small pound in a circle of rocks and got down on my knees and closed my eyes. A few minuets later Katie came out.

"What are you doining?" she asked

"Just praying to a god I don't believe in."  
"Cause you've got time while she's got freedom."  
"When a heart breaks no it don't breakeven."  
She knelt down next to me and looked me in the eyes.

"It's funny really." I said

"What is?"  
"I feel like I'm waiting to to be found guilty and executed or something like that."

"What you just did for us was amazing. If you were still against us, you probably would have let the guide lead us to our doom but you didn't and you could've let your sister capture us but you didn't. That's two times you saved us."

I pulled her in close.

"I only saved you. I don't really care much about the others and what they think about me, they can all rot to death for all I care."  
"Then why are you trying to impress them?"  
"For you my dear. I would go to the ends of hell for you, I would break into heaven to be with you. I would take the blame for all sins laid on your heart just so you could be happy. I know that I may not be prince charming or Romeo, but you are my sleeping beauty, my Juliet."  
"I didn't know the dragons could be so romantic."

"They just haven't meet people like you."

The next day back at Fablehaven Stan told everyone about what I had done and what would have happened if i weren't there or if I was still against them. Well I think that's what happened, I was stuck outside waiting for their desicoin, but who was I kidding they just want me gone I can see it in their eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
"What do you want Braken."  
"why do you seem upset? Shouldn't you be glad that you've fooled most of them?"  
"I'm not trying to fool anyone. Here take my hand read my head if you still don't believe fairy boy."  
I put out my hand waiting for him to take it and read my thoughts like all unicorn's loved to do.

"What?" he asked  
"Isn't that what you want? To read my mind, to see all the lies I've been telling?"

"I know you're not lying."  
"what?"  
"At first I thought you were but I can see how she actually means something to you which I have never heard of from a dragon, but she's like you in so many ways so I can see why you two love each other."

He came over and sat down on the bench next to me.

" Listine I know we haven't been on equal ground and maybe it's time we set our differences aside and learn to get along."

"A unicorn and a dragon getting along, what will come up next?"

"A demonic dragon who's in love with a mortal wizard."

Katie came out.

"They're ready."

"Good luck mate." Braken said

I walked into the living room and faced my jury.

"Last month we found you almost dead and you told us you were here to see KAtie and none of us believed you. Over the weeks you strived to prove you were not lying and even saved us of late. Four of us said that you should leave and never return or to lock you back up."

I dropped my head in fear for what I had heard. I knew they didn't trust me, hopefully they would lock me back up at least then I could still talk to Katie.

"However we went off of majority rule and there were five of us who agreed that you were not lying and should stay. Who knows when we might need your experties on the society again."  
I lifted my head back up and looked at Stan in the eye.

"Your letting me stay?"  
He nodded. I was speechless actually.

"Is there a problem?"  
"I will say that I wasn't expecting this. Thank you."

Katie rushed to me and hugged me tightly and she kissed my the rest of that month we went on two more mission both we ended up fighting my two brothers and together me and Katie won both fights. Sure we were captured once maybe twice and I think I came close to dying as well but we still won and soon we had half of the societies top men behind bars and Katie even came up with a type of bending that would take their magic away if they posessed any and she even wiped many of their memories so that they wouldn't remeamber working for the society and our numbers grew and I was even re-inducted into the Knight's of the Dawn. But the end of July would be coming up in just a few weeks and I still had something to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

But the end of July would be coming up in just a few weeks and I still had something to ask.

"Come in." I heard Stan say from behind his office door.

"Sir, the time of Katie's birthday is upon us in just a few weeks and I was woundering if..."

"Yes."

"What?"  
"I remember when you told me that you wanted to ask Katie to marry you and I told you that maybe in time you could prove yourself. Though I still have my doubts I realized how happy you make her and in all my years of being around her I have never seen her so happy and it's that kind of happiness that gives me enough reason to set aside my doubts and grudges against your kind. Also there really isn't any one els I can see being with her."

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Stan."

"You don't know how happy this makes me feel."

"In fact I do."

I pulled out a tiny velvet box from my jacket and opened it.

"Do you think she'll like it?"  
"It is a very beautiful ring, how did you...?"  
"My father's the dragon king, I'm the crowned prince still so I have tons of gold."

"I thought you were banished?"  
"No that was a lie I just said it to distract her with something that would have made her feel more supirrior."

"Clever."

I walked out of the room and almost ran into Seth.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the box I still held in my hands.

"It's nothing."

He snatched and opened it up.

"This is nothing!"  
"Seth."

"It's about time you asked her."

"I'm not going to ask her today."

"Your not?"  
"No, I'm going to ask her on her birthday. At midnight."  
He tossed me the box and I pocket it.

"I still say it's about time."

"I will say I actually thought you were going to threaten me or something."

"No no no. That was a protective threat, now I'm just glad you finally came to your senses and got the right idea, and don't worry I wont tell a soul not even Newl and Doren."

"Ok thanks."

I walked outside towards a bench in the garden and sat down.

"You're finally getting what you always dreamed about. They trust you again, you're going to ask the girl of your dreams to marry you and you're going to live the fairytale you wanted and not what your father wanted." I told myself as I closed my eyes. It seems that those three weeks flew by in a secound for soon I was wakeing up and it was the end of July. I looked over at Katie as she was wakeing up.

"Good morning birthday girl."

"Morning. You know what I feel like?"

"Hope that something is coffee."

We both looked towards the door as Kendra, Seth , Ruth, and Stan came in ccarrying in food and coffee.

"What's this?" Katie asked

"The start to the greates birthday ever planned in the history of birthday's." Seth said

Though most people would have gone somewhere for their birthday we threw Katie a good old fashioned house party. Stan even let some of the darker creatures come to see Katie and surprising none of them tried to kill any of us but they didn't stay long, just came said happy birthday and left a present. MAny of the creatures came by with presents and soon we had a small pile made. We had set up some things that would be magical and make Katie feel like a child in a way. Though soon Stan had a small backyard dance going on and as I spinned Katie around the floor I keept looking at a clock they had set up outside where there was a countdown until midnight. The reason why I choose tonight at midnight was because that would be the exact minuet katie turned nine-teen and tonight would be a specieal night.

"So when are you going to give me your present?"

"Soon."

"You said that every time."  
"Because you don't have that much longer to wait anymore."

"Ok can I have everyone's attention." Stan yelled

Everyone stopped danceing and noticing the clock I went over to the platform that Stan was standing on.

"So as you all can see there is only one minuet left until midnight and this man right here has a few words he'd like to say to Katie."

Stan gave me the mick.

"Ok so I know many of you still hold a very tight grudge against me and others like me and many of you hate me and would probably wish that I was dead. However I know now why I didn't die all those times before. It's because of this young lady right here, Katie why don't you come up here so we can all see you."

As she walked up I countinued.

"Many of you know that a dragon falling in love with a mortal has been unheard of for generations, in fact I think jesus was around when the first dragon fell for the mortal ( everyone laughed). I have made a name of myself as the demon prince and the black dragon striking fear into every living soul and I never thought I could change at all and I thought that to change would be a waste of my time. But when I meet katie I wanted to do just that, she has changed my life in more ways then one and since it seems to be midnight I want to ask you something Katie."

I got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box.

"Katie Lynn Sorenson will you make me the happiest person who ever walked the earth by marrying me?"

Katie's eyes watered up.

"YES!"

I got up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her as the crowd cheered.

"Happy birthday Katie."

"This truly is the most magical birthday what about your father what would he think?"  
"I would be the angriest dragon to ever walk the earth."

Everyone stopped and turned to face a dark black dragon who transformed into a tall man in a black suit, my father. I stepped in front of Katie.

"If you dare think about hurting her you'll have to go threw me first."

"Relaxe Navarog I'm not here to hurt anyone. True i would have been angry with you for disobayeing the basic law for us dragons but hearing that speech, I realized that your life as been a living hell because I made it that way and if this young lady can make you into the person you are today then by god I would be even madder at you if you didn't marry her. Congradulations son."

"You've never call me that."

"Yes I know. I guess tonight is a night for firsts so let me say this as well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I treated you like mud, that I wasn't the father you wanted or deserved. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm not coming back. I can't not now, give the throne to Cairo or Jerome. Oh wait they're locked up, why don't you go back home and let them rot just like you did to me."

"Navarog don't be like this you know very well that they need a king."

"No dad just leave leave. I don't want you here ruining Katie's special day with your meaningless words. Unlike thesse people who have forgiven me no one can forgive you for what you've done. Just go."

"Your just as insulent as before."

he changed and what happened was exactly what I didn't want to happen. A fight happened. I tried to protect Katie as best as I could, I turned into a dragon and attacked my father head on. We hit one another, spitted fire at each other and keept attacking but what really did it for me was not only the fear in Katie's eyes. I changed back into human form and went over to her as she laid on the ground from my father hitting her, throwing her into a tree as she then hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I held her close

My father picked her up and started to crush her in his grip.

"Stop it! Please stop it!"  
"If you say so."

But when he let go she droped to the ground and didn't move.

"Katie? Katie/ Please wake up."  
But she didn't move. Though I told myself that I would never use that power I had no choice now. I transformed into a dragon and useing all of my demonic power mixed with my dragon fire I created a deadly nnoctious ball of power and when it hit my father it scortched his scales.

"Nevarog what are you doing? I thought you would never use this kind of power."  
"How dare you hurt her."

I threw another ball of fire.

"How dare you come here and ruineveryhting."

Another ball of energy. I keept throwing energy at him scortching his scales makeing him bleed even. Soon he was kneeling on the ground in human form and I changed to. I picked him up by the coller high into the air choking him.

"Please let me go."

But I held him tighter.

"I'll leave just stop this."

"I've learned to never trust anything you say."

"Please."

"Gavin let him go." Stan yelled

I ignored him.

"Gavin..."  
I looked down to see that I was standing next to Katie and she had raised her self enough to take my hand and I saw the sadness in her eyes at my own weakness and I threw my father down.

"Gavin."  
"I'm sorry Katie. Forgive me please."

"Your still weak in many ways. However my word is my word."

I watched my father change and fly away as I held Katie in my arms.

"I'm sorry that this happened."

"Thanks for saving me."

I put my hand on one of her wounds and concentrated on healing it and then I healed all of her wounds.

"Who heard of a dragon who could heal."

"I could never let you die. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Was that the power you told me about?"  
"Yeah, now you can see why I hate useing it."

"Yeah."  
"Sorry tonight was ruined."  
"It was still magical."

On June 30th Katie and I got married and we traveled the whole world visting everywhere and everything we could but eventually we ended up where it all started, back at Fablehaven. I choose to stay in human form becoming a wizard just like Katie. Soon we ended up becoming the caretakers of the perserve and we had two kids, a girl named Desdemona and a boy named Draco. Desdemona was a brown curly haired, blue eyed girl just like her mother and Draco was a green eyed blond haired boy. Both were wizards who loved the perserve very much. Desdemona perferred to follow the rules and loved to fly around and was a bit fairy-kind but very careing and adventuerous at times, and the story behind her name is that it means misery in draconic but she is everything but sad. Draco means dragon, Draco was strong and had ever possible talent of a dragon just without the dragon form. He was brave and protective of his sister and well he was more like Katie in every way possible.

"Daddy what are you doing?"  
"Writing."

"Come on Gavin you don't have to write our whole life down."

"What makes you think I wrote our whole life down?"  
I do have to say though that I wouldn't change anything that has happened, not one moment because if I did then it might have messed up all of this everything that I had ever strived to get and now I got just that. Also Azriel, Cairo, Jerome and dad if your reading this little catch up on what Katie's brother and sister wrote you were all wrong. Go out and actually find what you want not what our "careing" father (who tried to kill me) says, find your own story I did and I haven't regreted my desicion.

AN: Don't ever let people decide your future go out and write your own story your in control of your present and future make it count and never waste the moment, live your life to the fullest it can be.


End file.
